


Sometimes a good fuck is just all one needs

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dry Sex Sorta, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three in the morning, all are asleep, resting for their big day tomorrow...well not poor Kyungsoo, he's far more awake then he should be for EXO-K's main vocalist, of course all faults for it go to Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a good fuck is just all one needs

It was a bad idea, a _very_ bad idea, but that dare didn't stop Kyungsoo from going into Baekhyun and Chanyeol's shared dorm, quietly sneaking underneath the covers of the sleeping rapper to cuddle into his warmth. This wasn't the first time he has done this and Chanyeol instinctively rolled over, wrapping a protective arm around the younger man's waist sleepily whispering, "Babe, you _do_ realize its like," he paused to look up at the clock on the desk before proceeding, "—three in the morning right? You really shouldn't be in here, you could get caught." Kyungsoo's reply was him moving closer, lifting a leg to slide it over the elders, hooking them before nodding.

Kyungsoo's breathing was unnaturally loud and uneven and Chanyeol looked down curious, although with his face buried in his neck like it was the elder couldn't see what was wrong with him, the crown of his head was all the elder could see of Kyungsoo. It was when he felt Kyungsoo's lips press against his neck soon after, that Chanyeol jumped swallowing a little too deeply, his Adam's apple bobbing shakily in his throat.   
  
Chanyeol now fully awake frantically pushed Kyungsoo back by his shoulder, giving him enough room to see his face. Kyungsoo eagerly looked up at him tilting his head, eyes heavily lidded and mouth parted to gasp for breath since his nose clearly wasn't cutting it, while his cheeks burned red with... Was that _arousal?_  
  
Kyungsoo suddenly let out a enticing whine, the loss of warmth clearly not pleasing him one bit. "Kyungsoo, are you—" Chanyeol began but immediately stopped short when Kyungsoo pushed his hips voluntarily forward, lowly moaning as he somehow found pleasing friction against Chanyeol's thigh, his _now_ completely noticeable hard-on pressing against him.

"Kyungsoo we shouldn't be doing this, Baekhyun is like _right_ there, what happens if he wakes up and sees you— l-like this?! I mean as much as I'd _like_ to do _this_ we can't, not in this manner." Chanyeol made sure to keep his voice toned down — a moan however tempting to leave his throat thanks to the soft grinding Kyungsoo was creating against him — as not to wake the person not nearly six feet away from him, still the soft snoring and random sleep talk was at least proof enough that the boy was dead asleep.   
  
"Please Chanyeol... I'm horny, I haven't got laid in months, I _need_ you, I _want_ you—" Kyungsoo groaned, regretfully ceasing the grinding of his hips to grip the front of Chanyeol's shirt, roughly pulling him back flush against him again, seductively hissing in his ear. "It's not _my_ fault _you_ had to invade my dreams with your damn sexiness, perhaps then I wouldn't have turned into this... _monster._ " Kyungsoo finished, his voice low and deep as he now ran the cold hand underneath Chanyeol's t-shirt, more than enjoying the scorching warmth his body was enamating before he pinched a erect nipple in-between his fingers, earning a whine of protest from Chanyeol but other than that he didn't pull away.   
  
Seconds later though he grew bored and sneakily trailed the hand downwards, scraping what nails he had down Chanyeol's abdomen until he cupped Chanyeol's not exactly soft dick through his boxers. The elder unable to keep quiet anymore moaned lowly, uncontrollably moving further into Kyungsoo's hand as the latter began to stroke him, successfully waking him to full hardness.   
  
"Soo— what did I tell you, we _shouldn't—_ be doing this, someone could find us..." Chanyeol panted, although his body betrayed him as it consistently grew more and more aroused and he gasped sharply. "Ugh, but I just can't resist, fuck you for your amazing hands." Chanyeol quickly pulled Kyungsoo closer by his waist, leaning his head down he swiftly captured Kyungsoo lips with his own. The younger didn't protest and gladly melted into the kiss, even moving further into it till he was half-way on top of Chanyeol, his stroking however not once ceasing.  
  
Touching through the cloth was unsatisfying though and he grunted unpleased. Kyungsoo carved to touch the velvet skin underneath, he fucking _needed_ it! So resolving his problem Kyungsoo slipped his hand past the waistband of Chanyeol's boxers and greedily grasped the elders hardened cock, the pre-cum wetting his fingers effectively, the hair there already sweaty from the heat of his body and damp from the escaped pre-cum. "F-Fuck Kyungsoo," the younger man took the elders grunt as a cue to stroke faster, tightening his hold around the base for more pleasure.   
  
Chanyeol threw his head back against his pillows now, immediately finding himself craving more — though he _really_ shouldn't, considering they were passing their strict boundaries — and he, in his hazy lust for more, quickly lifted his hips sliding the boxers down to his knees so his cock could breathe before he followed with sliding his long legs out of them. When they were finally free and on the floor, Chanyeol not taking likely to being bottom in their relarelationship, carefully rolled over pressing his lips to Kyungsoo's once again, this time sliding his tongue past his parted lips. Chanyeol soon found himself mewling as his bandmate tasted like faint strawberries from whatever midnight snack or drink he had before barging into his dorm uninvited.   
  
"T-Touch me, Chanyeol please. I'm desperately _dying_ to feel your touch." Kyungsoo gasped, nearly begging at this point, when they separated for air. Chanyeol without hesitation nodded, leaning down to lather licks and kisses down his neck AMD collarbones.

It's been a long while since either had the pleasure of relief, their busy schedules either always ruining the mood or they were simply just too worn out from them to actually carry on with it. Fuck, they didn't even get enough privacy to jack off anymore. It was always work, work, work.  
  
But this time it was different, it had been Kyungsoo's _dreams_ that made him into the mess he is now, although they've never once in their relationship done anything remotely close to this outrageous before. Baekhyun, his roommate, was right _fucking_ there, Chanyeol could easily touch him with pillows-length. And if they weren't careful...they would be found out, meaning all those years of no body knowing what they were up to, going down the drain.   
  
Holding himself up on his elbow, currently above Kyungsoo now, Chanyeol ran a hand down the younger man's chest — feeling just how rapid his breathing truly was — until he grasped Kyungsoo's thick cock with deft fingers, Kyungsoo automatically moaned deep thrusting his hips into Chanyeol's skilled hand for more of the blissful friction.

"Patience baby, we wouldn't want you to come too soon, now do we?" Chanyeol purred seductively, leaning down to the crook of Kyungsoo's neck again, this time suckling hickeys and bruises where he _knew_ Kyungsoo hated cause he always had one hell of a time hiding them in public. In addition if the public had found out he had those on his neck then they would greatly interogate him to spill just what girl it was he was fucking to get them. Chanyeol growled bitterly at the thought of Kyungsoo with a girl, and he bit his neck, marking Kyungsoo as _his_ property. Kyungsoo mewled hoarsely at the pain, shivering in selfish desire, fingers clawing at the sheets beneath him.

"Fuck you— Chanyeol for being such a tease. Perhaps it was a bad idea seeking your assistance." there was a slight pause, before he finished. "—God I knew I should've just jacked off by myself." Kyungsoo panted, and even if he said he regretted his decision he still proceeded to seek more. He soon slid his boxers and sweatpants off, and whence they were out of the way he ran his hands up to circle Chanyeol's back. They didn't remain there long though since he skimmed them down Chanyeol's spine, feeling the elder shiver before he gripped his ass, squeezing the plush cheeks roughly, a groan instantly erupting out of Chanyeol as well as his hold tightening around his cock from it.

Kyungsoo instinctively pulled Chanyeol's hips closer at the new pressure of pleasure — the blacket around them falling somewhat down from the brashness — wishing so badly that he could just grind against him until he came, to feel Chanyeol's proud cock rub and pulse against his own till inevitably they'd reach satisfaction together. Although, then again he _also_ chased the fantasy where Chanyeol would fuck him hard and raw right then and there, both deep and fast, till he'd bruise from the inside out.

God its been so fucking long since he felt this way, and it was turning him into a damn sex fiend, he _needed_ to be fucked into superior once again, therefore he could get rid of this side of himself for good, being a singer and horny as fuck definitely didn't mix very well.  
  
Kyungsoo's back suddenly arched, knocking him out of his dangerous thoughts as Chanyeol continued to milk his cock with his hand, picking up the pace while his grip tightened ever so strongly and as much as it should hurt, it _still_ felt fucking good. "Ah, Chanyeol, I'm going to cum, faster— _harder!"_ Kyungsoo hissed, thrusting his hips upwards more frequently for emphasis, fingers digging harshly into the elders ass. He is so close, so fucking _close,_ the burning in the pit of his gut rose ten-fold, and he moaned loudly. He was nearly on the bridge of weeping at this point. 

After so long he finally gets to release his sexual tenstion that's been bottled up for months and in just a few more strokes no less. Kyungsoo arched his back more. He can practically _taste_ his release, that's how damn close he was, but unfortunately for him right when it was about to happen Chanyeol removed his hand, stopping all his movements completely. Kyungsoo let out a disappointed whine, tears almost stinging his eyes at the denile.

"I was so close, Yeol, why?" Kyungsoo pouted, falling back onto Chanyeol's bed again.

"Don't worry, I have something better in store for you, and less messy." Chanyeol assured, kissing Kyungsoo short and sweet before separating. He wasted no time in leaning back so he was sitting on his heels between Kyungsoo's legs before removing his shirt, following with Kyungsoo's after.  
  
Both naked now, Chanyeol grinned leaning over the younger to kiss and lather mouth-open kisses on Kyungsoo's collarbones, kissing each freckle and mole that were scattered there, before trailing down, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling with his tongue. Kyungsoo moved into his mouth, but Chanyeol continued downwards. It was when Chanyeol disappeared within his bedsheets that Kyungsoo figured out what Chanyeol meant and he bit his lip, a scream so very closely tempting to sprout out of him when he felt the elder blow a puff of air onto his pulsing shaft teasingly.

Chanyeol merely smirked at Kyungsoo's cute attempt to keep mum, before he finally stopped teasing his lover and took the head of Kyungsoo's length into his mouth, effortlessly sliding down the shaft as he fondled his balls gently in the other hand to bring added pleasure. And with the way Kyungsoo was moaning and whining against his hand proved that it was working tremendously.  
  
Chanyeol has given Kyungsoo's multiple blow-jobs throughout their times together so he knew exactly what the younger liked, what he loved, what he _enjoyed,_  knew what would make him come within thirty minutes or less, of what tricks to do to prolong the orgasms.  
  
Although, this wasn't one of those times and before he even got the chance to give the younger man a proper blow-job he came. Kyungsoo immediately thrusted his cock down the elders throat by his hair, Chanyeol's name crying out of Kyungsoo's mouth through clenched teeth, his jizz shooting into Chanyeol's mouth and down his throat in thick spurts. And even though Chanyeol knew his lover wasn't going to last long it still surprised him.

Nonetheless Chanyeol swallowed the rich bitter tang of Kyungsoo's essence, some of it however spilling from the corner of his mouth. Finally once Kyungsoo had none left to spill, Chanyeol removed Kyungsoo's dick from his mouth with a pop, leaving one last wet kiss to the tip before moving back up where he sucked in the room's oxygen greedily, soon wipping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Damn Kyungsoo, as much as I _should_ yell at you for nearly choking me, I can't help but be more turned on with the way you try not to scream my name like that, fuck you're just too damn sexy." Chanyeol moaned hoarse, his throat is most likely going to be sore tomorrow but fuck he couldn't even seem to care at the moment. Kyungsoo attempted to grunt in reply but it really only came out as a pleased sigh and he proceeded to just nodding exhausted instead.   
  
Chanyeol saw this and smiled softly, running a hand between them where he pumped his aching cock roughly, trying to reach satisfaction himself, with Kyungsoo over-sensitive he wouldn't dare try to fuck him, so he might as well finish himself off as well. Beside who knew when someone might bardge in on them, having noticed Kyungsoo missing from his dorm or if Baekhyun will wake up to the wet sounds filling the room.

"No— don't!" Kyungsoo suddenly gasped, when he regained his breathing, immediately reaching a hand down, instantly stopping Chanyeol's actions. "Fuck me, I-I'm— I need to feel you completely, so please release in me."   
  
Chanyeol looked down at him bewildered, this was a new turn of events, but god was it sexy as hell at the same time.

"Are you sure, Soo, I have nothing with me to loosen you, and you're already so sensitive from your first orgasm. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Chanyeol said worriedly after a pause, he knew Kyungsoo was small in their group and being over-sensitive and unprepared was never a good combo, especially during sex.

"I trust you, _please,_ we've waited too damn long for each other, we _need_ this." Kyungsoo nodded reassuringly, eyes soft as a sweet smile rose upon his swelled lips. Swiftly though determination filled those beautiful features and the younger man quickly swatted Chanyeol's hand away from his cock so he could stroke him himself. He smeared the pre-cum over the elders length, hearing Chanyeol's breathing geow more labored the more his fingers slicked across the tender areas of his shaft.   
  
"Kyungsoo wait, but I _still_ don't have anything to loosen you, I wouldn't want the intercourse to be uncomfortable for you, perhaps you brought something with you or something?" Chanyeol's asked fearfully, worry showing greatly in his dark eyes.   
  
"Yeah. _You."_ And with that said Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's back, pulling him closer, before rubbing the cockhead of Chanyeol's length against his hole, both automatically moaning at the new sensations. "Fuck me baby, please." Kyungsoo pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut as well as pursuing his lips when he guided Chanyeol past the ring of muscles slightly.

Chanyeol took over, removing his hands from his lover's thighs to place them on either side of Kyungsoo's head, leaning over him, lips eagerly meeting Kyungsoo's swollen ones in a strong kiss. Then once he was distracted thanks to the pleasure of his tongue he pushed further into Kyungsoo's entrance, the pre-cum leaking out of his cock slicking Kyungsoo's hole, but not nearly as much as lube would've. And as Chanyeol figured Kyungsoo broke his kiss, sucking and hiccuping for air as pain and discomfort from the new dryness shrouded his face, but other than that Kyungsoo still thought Chanyeol felt amazing inside him, aside from the great stretch.

Completely to the hilt now, Kyungsoo threw his head back against the pillows, a strained cry of bliss leaving his mouth. God, he couldn't describe how perfect it felt to finally be one entity with Chanyeol again and as much as it'll hurt if Chanyeol moves Kyungsoo desired it. He wanted the roughness. He didn't care if he couldn't dance tomorrow or if he would be sore for days he just needed his lover to move. "No, don't stop, just move please, I can't stand the damn pauses."

Chanyeol did as Kyungsoo told him and began to move his hips, pushing in some before sliding out to the tip, then easing back in. He made sure to go excruciatingly slow to ensure Kyungsoo had time to adjust to the tight stretch but as well as savor the feeling of his length without a condom. However, with the way Kyungsoo's walls clenched and unclenched around him so unbelievably tight told enough the the younger was beyond ready for him, which was odd especially coming from someone who was still so very sensitive.  
  
Don't get him wrong he and Kyungsoo have fucked each other countless times, but somehow this felt so fresh, like it was their very first time making love.

Chanyeol now being able to penetrate Kyungsoo comfortably, his pre-cum finally coating Kyungsoo's walls completely so he can slide his cock in and out without any further dryness, he changed things around. Grasping one of his lover's legs from behind the knee he lifted it over his shoulder, the angle now better for him so he could pound into his Kyungsoo's ass with better accomplishment. "Fuck, Kyungsoo since when were you into barebacking?" 

"Since— tonight actually," he panted heavily,  "—believe it or not but this was what I dream about, to have these intimate moments with you, why else would I come to you in the middle of the night if not for a reason? I just couldn't stand it anymore I needed you with me tonight, its been far too long since we shared our bodies together, and I was beginning to think we never would again." Kyungsoo confessed, looking away from Chanyeol's burning gaze sheepishly, cheeks warming unconsciously.  
  
Chanyeol didn't respond but he did kiss him, his pace picking up in number and that was enough of a answer for Kyungsoo and he mewled and groaned in gratitude. The position of his body however was straining to say the least but gladly he was flexible enough to manage it without any difficulties. This wasn't the first time Chanyeol has sandwiched his body like this and over the years he simply grew to eagerly enjoy it, mainly because slowly through each thrust Chanyeol forces with his hips drives his cock deeper inside him, hitting spots Kyungsoo can't even reach with his fingers.   
  
Really it was particularly more on the way he was fucking him that made Kyungsoo's eyes roll back into their sockets, body feel like it was on fire. The way the elder slammed into him with no reluctance or worry that Baekhyun might wake up seeing everything their doing, the way that Chanyeol's eyes fluttered shut and how deep he'd groan from how Kyungsoo's walls were swallowing his shaft whole, or the way their love making sounded and resonated in his ears — the sound creating erotic music to his eardrumbs — , the loud slapping of sweaty skin against skin. Just those simple details were enough to bring Kyungsoo's cock to twitch against his stomach, begging for another climax.

Suddenly Kyungsoo let out a mufled scream, knocking him once again out of his thoughts and he bit his lip harshly to shush the loud noises as Chanyeol found his prostate, hitting the sweet spot fast and hard constantly to keep the younger man keening in a mess of ecstasy beneath him. Kyungsoo however, breathing harshly labored and ragged frantically looked over towards Baekhyun to hear him suddenly groan in his sleep, rolling over onto his back, a leg slipping off the edge of his bed, before he began mumbling something about Jongdae being a dick and not knowing anything. Soon after that Kyungsoo heard a soft snore erupt out of him, telling him he wasn't knocked out of his sleep from his scream.  
  
The younger man sighed in relief, and he pulled Chanyeol down closer towards him to kiss him, sliding his tongue past his parted lips this time. He knew he really needed to learn how to be quieter during sex but he just can't help it, when Chanyeol strikes  _that_ certain spot inside him, he's not even capable enough to think anymore.

"Fuck Kyungsoo I'm so close!" Chanyeol moaned, their kiss long gone, sweat rolling down his forehead and body, the blanket that had been hiding their nudity no longer around them thanks to the force of Chanyeol's constant thrust, it now piling carelessly behind them, exposing their current activity to all.  
  
Kyungsoo choked on his breathy groans, reaching a hand down his sweaty body to wrap it around his leaking cock, pumping himself hard and fast to match his lover's thrusts inside him. Chanyeol joined him seconds later, running his own hand down to thumb at the tip, digging it into the slit gently, before taking over completely, stroking his lover's dick like he'd done earlier. "Come for me Kyungsoo, release that frustration you've been holding in."   
  
Chanyeol slammed into Kyungsoo's ass again and again, digging his cock into his prostate so hard Kyungsoo swore he saw stars from the strength of it, and quickly Kyungsoo felt himself reaching his limit again. His orgasm made sure to hit him hard and he threw his head back lips parted to spill Chanyeol's name off his tongue beautifully, his seed shooting onto their stomachs messily.

Exhaused he may be now, Kyungsoo still smiled satisfied, eyes half-lidded as Chanyeol continued to stroke him, riding out the lasts of his orgasm, hand sticky and dreanched with his hot cum.

It didn't take Chanyeol long after that to reach his limit and in one last powerful thrust he came himself, voice hoarse as he cried Kyungsoo's name, his warm jizz coating Kyungsoo's inner walls in a thick layer of semen and Kyungsoo shivered as he felt some of the white substance spilling out of him. Chanyeol over worn out himself fell atop of Kyungsoo, the leg that was over the elders shoulder falling down to his side again.

They laid like this for a while, trying to catch each others breaths before Chanyeol finally spoke quietly. "Holy shit— that was was fucking perfect, I'm so overjoyed I have you as my lover Soo... God I love you so much." Kyungsoo smiled shyly, he didn't know why it still made him blush madly when Chanyeol told him he loved him, but now wasn't the time to dwell on that.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's back, moving one up so he could card them through the black mussed strands, leaving a soft kiss to his forehead like one would do their child, before speaking. "I love you too, Chanyeol, more than anything in the world." Chanyeol sighed content, eyes heavy and he slowly shut them, only for a moment, he told himself, the fingers combing through his hair however was bringing the bridge of sleep to him faster than usual. "I wouldn't know what I'd do if you weren't my friend, my boyfriend... _my lover."_    
  
"I'll take care of you, I'd treat you right...I'd be the perfect boyfriend...I swear." Chanyeol mumbled sleepily, clearly he has fallen asleep and Kyungsoo chuckled, pulling the covers over their tired bodies before closing his eyes to let his own dreams consume him as well.

...

Those words couldn't possibly be more truthful, they meant a great deal to Kyungsoo, those were the words Chanyeol whispered into his ear in the dark corner of their very first comeback as EXO, when he confessed his true feelings for the first time, that was the place he had his first kiss with Chanyeol, and it had been that place that they became more than just bandmates. 

Kyungsoo couldn't ask for more than what he has now. Chanyeol was enough, and will always be enough for him.

...

Chanyeol woke up sometime hours later to his arm being completely numb and he saw that it was from the cuddled form next to him from using it as a pillow half the night. Kyungsoo looked just so peaceful in his sleep though, his breathing light and soft against his neck, that Chanyeol couldn't be mad at him, instead he ran gentle fingers across his pale cheek, pushing his dark brown hair out of his face and away from his forehead. It was almost frightening to Chanyeol how he looked so virginal and untouchable like this. So squishy and soft.  
  
Looking away from the sleeping man next to him, Chanyeol glanced at the clock atop the desk instead, however he wasn't prepared for what welcomed him, let alone read and he instantly froze.  
  
6:55 a.m.  
  
...Wait, that only gave him five fucking minutes!

He not wanting too turned to Kyungsoo, lightly shaking him, hopefully he could wake him up in enough time before Junmyeon came to wake everyone up. He faintly remembers the leader telling everyone the night before to get plenty of rest for they had a whole concert to see to the next day, and the reminder only provoked him to shake Kyungsoo more rapidly. "Kyungsoo, wake up," said person groaned tiredly muttering a no before attempting to pull Chanyeol back down next to him for his warmth but Chanyeol resisted, grabbing his hand in protest. "Don't 'no' me Kyungsoo, you _need_ to go back to your dorm before Junmyeon finds you in here, with me... _naked."_   

Kyungsoo immediately sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, before looking up at Chanyeol, shocked. "What! T-That's today? Fuck!" He looked around for his clothes before finding them on the floor. He got up and hurriedly pulled his boxers and sweatpants on. "How long do we have until then?" He whispered as Chanyeol got up from his bed, picking up his shirt and throwing it on quickly, following with his underwear next 

"Four, maybe three minutes, possibly less?" He answered.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, and he frantically searched for his shirt, he turned around to ask Chanyeol but when something soft hit him in the face he knew he'd found it. He heard Chanyeol lightly laugh, before muttering a sorry.

"Gosh, how could I have forgotten? Damnit!"   
  
"Don't feel too bad I forgot too, but I'm more worried about you. Are you even able to dance, you're sorta limping over there?" Chanyeol asked concerned, watching Kyungsoo intently.

"I'm sore, not limping Chanyeol, besides I've danced when we had sex the night before, so its not entirely impossible to manage." He murmured, walking over to Chanyeol before kissing him. "No worrying, I'll be alright, just focus on you and I'll focus on me, okay?" Kyungsoo looked into his dark eyes and Chanyeol nodded, reaching up a hand to place it on the back of his neck, before kissing him again, longer this time.

It was when they heard Junmyeon's alarm clock go off across the hall that they separated and Kyungsoo muttered curses under his breath, for the leader ruining their moment. "Go, you should have exactly two seconds to make it to your dorm before Junmyeon spots you." Chanyeol informed.  
  
Kyungsoo nods, leaving one last peck to Chanyeol's lips before exiting the room for good. He looked down both hallways before hurriedly picking up his feet to head back to his room before Junmyeon catches him out when he was  _supposed_ to be sleeping. Junmyeon specifically told them not to wake up any earlier then the time he set for them so they got enough rest for their big day. Well, Kyungsoo already broke that rule, he might as well just break them all.  
  
It must be his lucky day cause he made it to his dorm before the leader noticed him and he heavily sighed in relief, however when he turned around he was momentarily shocked to see Jongin sitting up on his bed, eyes glued to Kyungsoo questionably.  
  
"Oh, g'morning Kyungsoo where'd you go?" Jongin asked, stretching out his spine for any crinks or stiff areas.  
  
"Um, bathroom?" Kyungsoo hesitated, not meeting the younger man's eye.

Jongin seemed to believe him as he got up from his bed, ruffling Kyungsoo's hair when he passed him to the door. It was when Kyungsoo began to think he got away with sneaking out late in the night to sleep with Chanyeol that Jongin smiled muttering a _uh-huh sure,_ to Kyungsoo before he shut the door behind him.   
  
Kyungsoo didn't want to acknowledge Jongin whether or not he truly knew where he was and instead proceeded to his dresser to find acceptable clothes so he could shower off the reminders of Chanyeol off his body. The hickeys and bite marks though wouldn't wash away and Kyungsoo scowled as he looked at them in the mirror, fingers lightly skimming the purple flesh,  _still too fucking high Chanyeol!_   He growled.  
  
Oohh that damn man never listens. Well, at least he'll have some leftover keepsakes of their pleasureable night together, he guessed that wasn't too bad. 

...

Six songs, three encores, and one album interview was touture in one day for both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to say the least. They've done this many times too, they've danced non-stop on stage, sung endlessly in parts while lip-sung the other half, and yet even though they've done this countless times before it couldn't possibly be anymore draining than it was now. Their managers naturally made sure to inform them of their slight mix-ups of course.  
  
Chanyeol's dancing was the first thing they noticed as it grew far too lazy earlier than it usually would during that many songs and Chanyeol said he wasn't feeling all too great then and promised he'd work harder in the future. Kyungsoo's mistakes were acceptable given that it wasn't just him who made slight miss steps, and Kyungsoo swore to practice the moves harder from now on.

Furthermore, even though they were minor errors Junmyeon still congratulated everyone on their hard word as well as informing them that that concert reached the top of the rating list, marking it the best most top sold concert they've performed so far.

Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stole glances at each other — shocked — when no one was looking, a smile creeping onto their lips as they were thinking the same thing _...Perhaps they should fuck at three in the morning more often._

End.


End file.
